The present invention relates to a bypass valving fluid control arrangement which is employed in a fluid system including a fluid treatment device which may require repair, replacement or other servicing from time to time. For efficient operation of an overall plant, it is necessary to be able to remove the treatment device from service for necessary service without interrupting the operation of the overall plant. In the past, this has been accomplished by providing the treatment device with a plurality of valves, each performing a single function such as closing the inlet, closing the outlet and then opening a bypass valve around the treatment device which might then be removed from the system.
It would be desirable to provide a single bypass valving fluid control arrangement for performing the various valving functions so that the above mentioned operations could be more efficiently performed. One approach to the problem is disclosed in Burkhalter patent No. 3,669,148. While the patent discloses an advance in the art, it is not entirely satisfactory because it lacks desirable automatic features. The present invention satisfies this requirement.